All patents, patent applications, and publications cited within this application are incorporated herein by reference to the same extent as if each individual patent, patent application or publication was specifically and individually incorporated by reference.
This application is a continuation-in-part of patent application Ser. No. 10/299,155 filed Nov. 19, 2002, entitled “Polymer Waveguide Devices Incorporating Electro-optically Active Polymer Clads,” which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates generally to the field of electro-optic polymer waveguide devices. The art of electro-optic polymer waveguide devices and the use of organic second order nonlinear optical polymers in such devices is well documented. A typical electro-optic polymer waveguide, which is illustrated as a cross-sectional view in FIG. 1, is comprised of: 1) an electro-optic polymer core (5), 2) a first polymer clad (10) overlying the electro-optic polymer core (5); 3) a second polymer clad (15) underlying the electro-optic polymer core (5); 4) a top electrode (20) overlying the first polymer clad (10); 5) a bottom electrode (25) underlying the second polymer clad (15); and 6) a substrate (30).
In a typical electro-optic polymer waveguide, the total thickness of the core, first clad, and second clad is around 6-10 μm. Typically, the refractive indices of the polymer clads are chosen to confine a great majority of the optical field in the electro-optic polymer core and keep the optical field from contacting the metal electrodes. The resulting mode in the waveguide is elliptical to such an extent that unacceptably high insertion results when the waveguide is butt-coupled to an optical fiber. The insertion loss can be reduced by using tapers to adjust the size of the fiber mode to the size of the waveguide mode. However, such tapers can be difficult to manufacture.
Making the waveguide mode less elliptical can also reduce insertion loss. A less elliptical waveguide mode can be achieved by decreasing the difference in refractive indices between the clads and electro-optic core. However, such an approach may lead to the optical field contacting one or both of the electrodes, which may cause increased optical loss or complete loss of mode confinement. Such a problem may be overcome by adding lower refractive index clads to act as barriers between the first and second clads and metal electrodes.
Proper conductivity in the clads of an electro-optic device during poling is also advantageous. It is known in the art that insulating properties of some polymers detract from their use as passive clads in electro-optic polymer modulators since some conductivity in clads is necessary during poling of the electro-optic polymer. See, for example, Grote et al., Opt. Eng., 2001, 40(11), 2464-2473.